


Shelter Rune

by VirtualKibou



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualKibou/pseuds/VirtualKibou
Summary: Two unlikely allies, in a world whose natural laws don't permit change, fall into a reality where nothing can ever be guaranteed.





	Shelter Rune

_We, as fragile, mortal existences, put countless days into trying to modify facets of life that ultimately cannot be changed._

_Why do we persist with doing something so futile? The human SOUL, the monster's typical audacity...the cores of our beings, the unseeable forces that make us truly alive...they can only withstand so much, yet we push them beyond their breaking points despite knowing the inevitable unchangeability of time itself. The past cannot be rewritten, and neither can the future; why do so few accept this truth?_

_However, I am not in a place to reveal too much right now - that would ruin the surprise, no?_

_Really, all you need to know about me is that I am a presence who sees all. Nothing escapes me. Nothing can._

_As for the universe..._

_No one can choose who they are in this world._

_No one can break free from this predetermined web of fate._

_Not even me._

_Especially not you._

_Those who try to suffer a fate worse than death._

_So don't._

 

_And now, everything considered and done..._

_Let me call you by your name.  
_


End file.
